


О происхождении имён

by Shae



Series: О сотворении истории [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Истории происхождения имен Юры, его котика и Отабека.





	О происхождении имён

Зелёная точка рядом с фотографией Поти в списке контактов всё не появлялась. Отабек повертел в руках телефон, открыл ВотсАп, раздумывая, не написать ли Юре, но сразу закрыл приложение: не хотелось показаться слишком... Навязчивым? Назойливым? Они договорились сегодня обязательно пообщаться, и Юра даже анонсировал какие-то Хорошие Новости, но на часах одиннадцать — восемь по Москве-Питеру, а Юры ещё нет. 

Может, всё-таки написать? 

Нет, договорились — значит договорились. Надо подождать. 

Зелёная точка всё не появлялась. 

Из соседней комнаты доносился неясный домашний шум, какой бывает, когда люди собираются ложиться спать, но у них ещё есть час-полчаса на занятия, которые всё время откладываются. За стеной слушали музыку и разговаривали. Обычно и Отабек, если оставался дома, шёл к родителям — это было их, семейное, время. Но только не сегодня. 

Ничего не случилось. То есть, нет, случилось. Но много лет назад. Отабек об этом совсем не помнил и, можно сказать, что и не знал, а тут узнал вдруг. Сам виноват. Нечего лезть куда не просили… И его теперь раздирает. Что раздирает — непонятно. Юра бы сказал: колбасит. Ощущение такое, что со дна души поднялся ил и теперь никак не уляжется. Он не понимал себя, не понимал, почему реагирует так сильно, так иррационально. Ну правда же — ведь всё хорошо. Но его морозило от того, что родители ведут себя как всегда, будто всё нормально, а у него мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Он не находил себе места, из рук всё валилось, он чувствовал: ещё немного, и он взорвётся. Юра бы сказал: дурь попёрла. И Отабек решил, что лучше ни с кем не разговаривать. Закрылся в комнате, объявил, что будет ждать Юру. Родители, кажется, не придали этому большого значения. Никто его не позвал, не указал на то, что с тем же успехом Отабек мог бы подождать друга и в их обществе — тот бы просто написал, когда появится. 

И только сидя за ноутом, Отабек понял, как ждал, что позовут. И боялся этого. 

Увидев наконец кружочек, он выждал пару минут и написал: 

«Привет. Ты здесь?» 

Очень хотелось поговорить. Просто. Поговорить с Юрой. Пусть все их разговоры так или иначе крутятся вокруг фигурного катания и редко касаются чего-то более сложного и личного, чем четверной тулуп (хотя четверной тулуп вовсе не так уж прост!), но сейчас Отабеку это было на руку. Он послушает, как Юра передразнивает Виктора и Юри, Барановскую и Фельцмана, пассажиров в метро и Потю, и его отпустит. Наверное. Хорошо бы. Поговорить в Скайпе, почти живьём, у них не получалось целую неделю. Может быть, сегодня удастся? 

Ответ пришёл моментально: 

«да!» — и следом: «я позвоню? по видео?» 

«Да!» 

Пару секунд спустя — и все равно не так быстро, как хотелось, — на экране возник всклокоченный Юра: на голове гнездо, вид усталый, но, кажется, довольный. Отабек невольно улыбнулся. 

— Привет. Как ты? Как дела? С тренировки вернулся? 

Юра положил руки за голову и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он как будто слегка развернулся, и Отабеку показалось, что Юрины ноги лежат сейчас прямо на столе, чуть в стороне от ноута. 

— Неа. — Его губы растянула редкая улыбка. — Представляешь, деда приехал! Он теперь всё, на пенсию вышел. Может со мной жить. Я не у Барановской больше, мы тут, на Петроградке, квартиру сняли, смотри. — И он повернул ноутбук влево-вправо, показывая новое жилье. Комната значительно отличалась от «детской» в квартире Барановской в плане комфорта и дороговизны обстановки и все-таки казалась уютной, а на диване за Юриной спиной Отабек заметил коллекцию плюшевых котов всех мастей, расцветок и форм. — Сегодня окончательно всё разобрали. А деда умудрился и тесто поставить, пироги вон печёт. Запах — м-м-м, зае… — Юра дернулся, скосил взгляд куда-то в сторону (Отабек решил, что на дверь, за которой Николай Юрьевич) и тут же поправился: — зашибись! 

— Юра, а как же вы теперь с дедушкой на одну его пенсию жить будете? — посерьёзнев, спросил Отабек. 

— Почему — на одну пенсию? Квартиру в Москве хотим сдать. Район, конечно, тот ещё — Выхино-Чувихино, но метро-то почти рядом, а это вроде как круто. Плюс у меня призовые. Плюс я ему работу здесь нашёл! В ледовый дворец нужен кто-то на заточку коньков — сейчас там один Семён Михалыч, а будет ещё и мой Николай Юрич. Он и это умеет, представляешь? Вот человек, на все руки! Хорошо же, да? 

— Конечно, хорошо, Юра. 

— Вот и я так считаю. А как дядь Яша-то обрадовался! «Будешь, Юрочка, теперь под присмотром, режим питания нарушать нельзя!» — Очень похоже на тренера пробурчал Юра, снова засмеялся и погладил себя по впалому животу. — Предвкушаю вкушение пирогов. Деда сказал, что первый и последний раз тут печь будет — пока выступаю, больше ни-ни. Но на один разок с Яковом все-таки договорился. А я согласен! Пусть вообще этих пирогов не будет, зато деда здесь. 

Отабек кивнул — разве с этим поспоришь? Он давно не видел Юру таким довольным. Спокойным. Умиротворенным. С самой Барселоны, наверное. 

— А ты как? Как дела? — Юра снял ноги со стола — он и правда сидел «по-американски» — и приблизил лицо к экрану. Внимательно посмотрел на Отабека. — Чёй-то ты квёлый какой-то. У тебя всё в порядке? 

Оказывается, довольный Юра совсем не так многословен, как Юра раздражённый… И, кажется, гораздо более внимателен. Вот блин. Как было бы хорошо… 

Отабек почувствовал себя последним гадом. Ну разве не гад, если хочет, чтобы у Юры было всё плохо? И чтобы он жаловался, а Отабек бы ему сочувствовал, жалел бы его. Разве не гад, если хочет, чтобы Юра нервничал, переживал… Неужели совсем за него не рад? 

Да нет же, рад, конечно, рад! Вот только… Юра ведь станет сейчас расспрашивать, а Отабеку хочется больше говорить о Юре, чем о себе. О себе-то совсем не хочется. 

— Да, ничего. Устал, наверное. — Он постарался улыбнуться как можно беззаботней, потёр глаза ладонью. Стало противно. Но не вываливать же на него свои проблемы, не такие у них отношения… 

Юра сощурился и хотел было продолжить допрос, но Отабека спас Потя: кот вдруг появился неизвестно откуда, запрыгнул к своему хозяину на колени, заставив того рассмеяться от неожиданности, и, привстав на задние лапы, ткнулся мордой в щеку, в губы, вызвав улыбку уже у Отабека. После чего ловко вскарабкался выше и обернулся вокруг Юриной шеи на манер мехового воротника. Через микрофон Юриной гарнитуры (он купил её сразу после Барселоны, для их встреч по Скайпу) было слышно не только как Юра тихо крякнул под немалым весом кота, но и Потино довольное урчание. 

— Юра, я давно хотел спросить! — нашёлся Отабек. — Что за имя такое для кота — Потя? Я думал, у твоего кота кличка будет посложнее. Что-нибудь экзотическое. Тигр Пума Скорпион, например. 

— О! Вот это мне нравится! Напишу в твиттере, что Потька жутко породистый и это его настоящее имя. Да он и правда породистый, ну, вроде как, только у нас нет документов. Лапы, уши и хвост — вот все наши документы… Ну, посмотри ты только на эту морду, посмотри, — заурчал и Юра, поворачивая Потю к камере ноута, — кр-р-расавец! Вылитый Тигр Пума Скорпион — жалить не жалит, но поцарапать может. Прям борозды оставляет! Может и по льду ходить — помнишь, как Том в одном мультике? 

— Помню-помню. Но только он ведь не Том. И не Тигр Пума, а Потя, — продолжал уводить разговор в сторону Отабек. Начало понемногу отпускать. — Почему? 

Юра хмыкнул и принялся рассказывать. 

— Нам его подкинули под новый год. Утром первого числа мы с дедушкой пошли в парк — с коньками. Традиция у нас такая, первого числа спортом заниматься, нет чтоб поспать… Возвращаемся — у двери коробка, а в коробке Потька. Ну, то есть безымянный пока кот. Ни записки, ничего. И он подрощенный уже был, не совсем котёнок. Может, год? Не знаю. В подъезде-то не холодно, но все равно животинку как-то оставлять? И мы его себе забрали. Я думал, деда уговаривать придется, а он такой говорит: «Ты опять уедешь, так меня хоть кот дома ждать будет». Ну и вот. Пока туда-сюда, пока магазины открылись, и мы купили ему еды, лоток, всю эту поебе… ну, все это. Прибамбасы кошачьи. Пока деда вызвонил какого-то своего приятеля-ветеринара из Марьино, который согласился нашего теперь уже кота посмотреть и глистов ему прогнать… А у меня поезд в ночь. В общем, не успели мы ему имя придумать. А без меня деда категорически отказался. Вернёшься — тогда и будешь называть, сказал. Ну, я из Японии до Москвы летел. Домой заскочил, а кот этот — у-у-у, жо… морда жирная! — уже отзывается на «подь сюда»! Прикинь! Подь сюда и подь сюда. Получился Потька! 

Отабек рассмеялся — такого варианта у него не было! А Юра стащил Потю с плеч на колени и принялся наглаживать его то ли изрядно пушистый, то ли просто толстый живот. 

— Слушай-ка, кстати говоря, — сказал вдруг Юра. — Тоже хотел тебя спросить. Я тут погуглил… 

— Мне это уже не нравится, — заметил Отабек, сделав большие, как бы от страха, глаза. 

— Да, бойся меня! — На Юрином лице появился почти звериный оскал — и сразу милая улыбка, моментально его преобразившая. Как Горлум, в который раз подумал Отабек, то жуткий, то жутко милый. Но вслух об этом говорить постеснялся. Не был уверен, что Юра оценит такое сравнение, в конце концов, не так уж давно они знакомы... — Так вот. Почему это ты казах, а имя у тебя не казахское, а узбекское? А? 

Сердце кольнуло. 

Отабек никогда не врёт — не умеет, не было причин учиться. Вот Юра иногда может, но его враньё — это и не враньё вовсе. Слегка — или не слегка, в зависимости от обстоятельств бывало по-разному — приукрасить, преувеличить, когда всем понятно, что это преувеличение — это не соврать. Отабек же и этого не делает. Только, бывает, недоговаривает. Не хочется о себе, неинтересно. Но сейчас, на прямой вопрос… И хочется, и, кажется, нужно бы… ну, придумать что-нибудь, уйти от ответа, скрыть. Соврать. Потому что — зачем? У Юры всё хорошо, Юра так счастлив, а тут он, Отабек, со своим душевным днищем… 

Но — только не Юре. 

И ведь ни в какой другой день не спросил, неделю, месяц назад, когда Отабек ничего ещё не знал, и они вместе вышутили бы его неподходящее Герою Казахстана имя. Юра спросил именно сегодня. Когда у Отабека не милый Потя, а сотня тигров, пум и скорпионов на душе скребёт. 

Отабек набрал воздуха в легкие и, приклеивая на лицо улыбку, на выдохе сказал то, что смог выговорить: 

— Ну вот тоже, наверное, родители не стали имя менять, потому что большим взяли, три года, говорить уже начал, отзывался на Отабека… 

Юра ничего не ответил, только глядел чуть ниже камеры, таращился на лицо Отабека, в глаза ему заглянуть пытался, наверное... А Отабеку хотелось сказать что-нибудь ещё, как-нибудь… снизить градус — хотел же попроще, а получилось так пафосно, куда там, и неясно, понял его Юра или нет. Но он не знал, что сказать. И как: в гортань впилась ледышка. 

— А… А меня в честь Гагарина назвали, — сказал вдруг Юра. — Ты же знаешь Юрия Гагарина? Космонавта? 

Вырванный из своих мыслей, Отабек вздрогнул. 

— Да, ну конечно, знаю. 

— Ну вот. Деда говорил, что меня назвали по «светским святцам», — продолжал Юра и принялся перебирать Потину пышную шерсть обеими руками. — Это типа если на День Победы девочка родилась, называют Виктория, потому что победа. Ну, а я вроде как первого марта родился, следующий праздник — двенадцатое апреля. День космонавтики. Первый полет в космос Юрия Гагарина. Деда про меня говорит, что я тоже летаю — только не в космосе, а на льду. По-дурацки так, да? А всё равно приятно! — Он снова мило заулыбался. И тут же спохватился, сказал серьезно: — Ты только не говори никому об этом, ладно? А то узнают, опять какое-нибудь прозвище идиотское придумают… 

Отабек слушал и слушал бы ещё: ему нравилось узнавать про Юру всё, что бы он ни рассказывал, да и любопытно, что скрывать. Поэтому, чтобы как-то поддержать разговор и подтолкнуть Юру к новому рассказу, он произнес: 

— Значит, твой отец и дедушка — тёзки. Ты же Юрий Николаевич. 

— Нет. То есть, я не знаю. — Юра замер, прижал к себе Потю как плюшевого, стиснул крепко. Кот стерпел. Юра заговорил снова: — Уверен, что мать сама не знает или не помнит, кто он. Отчество у меня по дедушкиному имени. Да я и мать, считай, не знаю. Видел, но давно. Лет десять назад. Сначала она меня на деда скинула, не до меня ей было, карьера, бизнес. Потом любовь-морковь, новый муж, новый, правильный ребенок… А как меня в сборную взяли, когда места начал занимать, по телеку мелькать, тут уж конечно, нарисовалась — не сотрёшь. Стала названивать. Юрочка то, Юрочка сё, я твоя мамочка… Я даже рад, что в Питер уехал — в Москве каждый день боялся, вдруг возьмёт и явится, адрес-то знает. Деда говорит, что надо встретиться, все-таки мама, она меня любит. А я видеть ее не хочу, веришь? С души воротит, — глухо сказал он, и от недавней весёлости на его враз заострившемся, посеревшем лице не осталось и следа. — Но она так ни разу и не приехала из Торонто своего грёбаного... 

О себе Отабек забыл. Было ясно, что вот это Юра никогда и никому не рассказывал, что доверился только Отабеку. И теперь пришла его очередь таращиться в монитор и судорожно придумывать, что бы ответить. 

— Если тебя назвали по, как ты говоришь, «светским святцам», то тогда ты должен быть не Юрий, а Март… Нет, не пойдет, праздник всё же женский… Точно! Иван Плисецкий! 

Юра часто заморгал, а потом бестолково спросил: 

— Это почему это? 

— Восьмое марта пропускаем, и следующий праздник не двенадцатого, а первого апреля, — объяснил Отабек. — Иванушка. 

Секунду Юра таращился на него, сдвинув брови, потом глаза его округлились, он вспыхнул. 

— Ах ты!.. Ну!.. Я отомщу, так и знай. Пока не знаю как, но месть моя будет стр-р-рашна! Тигр-р-р Пума Скор-р-рпион! Фас! — закричал он, схватил Потю под передние лапы и сунул мордой к камере на ноуте. Потя лениво зевнул, показав острые белые клыки, и довольно зажмурился. Отабек успел сделать снимок экрана. 

Внезапно Юра обернулся к двери, сдирая с себя наушники. Отабек решил, что это, наверное, Николай Юрьевич зашёл в комнату. Юра обменялся с дедушкой парой фраз, и Юрино лицо из притворно-разозлённого превратилось в смущённо-виноватое. Он пару раз кивнул, а потом снова повернулся к Отабеку: 

— Дедушка передает тебе привет. Сказал, что я тут шумлю, а на дворе уже ночь и люди спать ложатся. 

— Ему тоже большой привет. Непросто под присмотром, да? 

— Это точно, — вздохнул Юра. Потом повернулся в сторону двери, к Отабеку, снова к двери. Вид у него был задумчивый и какой-то рассеянно-озадаченный. — Отабек… Бека, послушай… Я на пять минуточек отбегу? Ты только не отключайся, я сейчас! — И, не дожидаясь ответа, бросил наушники и, подхватив Потю, умчался. 

Его не было долго — минут десять. А может быть, и все пятнадцать. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы Отабеку захотелось чая. Недолго думая, он вышел в коридор — и услышал голоса родителей на кухне, а не в комнате. Сразу же он вернулся к себе и плотно прикрыл дверь. 

Трус, подумал он. Ты трус, Отабек. 

В ожидании Юры, чтобы хоть чем-то занять мысли, он стал раскладывать пасьянс, но тот не сходился. 

Вдруг в дверь тихо постучали, и вошла… она. 

Мама. 

— Не спишь? Я тебе чаю принесла, обязательно выпей на ночь. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Отабек, принимая из её рук горячую чашку, где основным ингредиентом было молоко, а вовсе не чай. 

— А где же Юра? Так и не появился? — спросила мама и бесцеремонно взглянула на экран. Захотелось моментально захлопнуть ноут, но Отабек побоялся расплескать чай. 

— Появился. Отошёл на минуту. 

— Бека. — Она погладила его по спине. Отабек сдержался, чтобы не дернуться от прикосновения. — У тебя что-то случилось? На тренировке? Или — у Юры? 

— Нет. Всё нормально. 

Хотелось, чтобы она уже ушла, шла спать, и не нужно его трогать. И чай ему не нужен. Но она не уходила. 

— Бека… Ты же знаешь, что мы во всём тебя поддержим, да? Что бы ни случилось. Мы с папой тебя любим. Я тебя очень люблю. 

Отабек знал, что ведет себя по-свински. Она ничем не заслужила такого отношения, но он никак не мог взять себя в руки. Чувство, больше всего похожее на смесь обиды и злости, захлестнуло его. 

— Да. Хорошо. Спасибо за чай, — резко сказал он. 

Она занесла руку, чтобы вновь погладить его — он напрягся, подготовился. Но она к нему не прикоснулась. 

Уже открыв дверь, она оглянулась и сказала: 

— Может, как-нибудь пригласишь Юру к нам? Очень хочется с ним познакомиться. 

Отабек коротко кивнул, мол, да, конечно, иди уже. И она ушла. 

О пасьянсе, конечно, речи уже не было. Отабек потёр глаза, пару раз шмыгнул носом, и с удвоенной силой принялся ждать Юру. 

Вернулся тот совсем не так стремительно, как убежал. Спустил на пол Потю, махнул Отабеку, задумчиво потрепал затылок и выдал: 

— Бека, мы ведь друзья, да? 

— Да, конечно! — Во всяком случае, Отабеку бы очень этого хотелось! Он подался к экрану. — Что случилось? Тебе нужна помощь? 

Юра мотнул головой и спрятал глаза за чёлкой-занавеской. 

— Бека, у меня таких друзей, как ты, никогда не было. Таких близких. Милка, Гошка, Витюшенька — не то. Я это всё не умею. Дружить. Бро-код и всё такое. И если я чего не то сейчас скажу или, может, лезу не в своё дело, ты просто скажи, и я заткнусь, лады? 

— Юра? — растерялся Отабек. 

— Я же правильно понял, что ты приёмный? — на выдохе и поэтому не очень разборчиво спросил Юра. 

Значит, он всё же правильно понял Отабека. 

Хорошо. 

— Да. 

— Давно знаешь? 

— Нет. Только сегодня. Случайно получилось. 

С каждой произнесённой фразой становилось как будто легче, что-то разжималось внутри, и слова приходили сами по себе. 

— Родители сказали? 

— Да нет. Искал паспорт, подумал, что, может, он у них, полез — и наткнулся на документы об усыновлении. 

— И… И что думаешь теперь делать? 

— Не знаю... 

Юра помял губу двумя пальцами, помолчал и снова спросил: 

— Скажешь им, что знаешь? 

— Не знаю, Юра. Ты считаешь, надо? 

— Я думаю… Я думаю, да. Они же… Ну, они всё-таки твои родители. Они тебе не сказали, может быть, боялись, как воспримешь, может, вообще говорить не хотели — какая разница? Но раз ты теперь знаешь, зачем скрывать? 

— Я просто… — Как объяснить?... — Утром я проснулся Отабеком Нурсултановичем Алтынбековым, у которого в жизни было всё ясно — и в прошлом, и в будущем, и уж тем более в настоящем. А сейчас… Я даже не знаю, кто я на самом деле, откуда, кем были мои родители, и… — Он махнул рукой. Что тут скажешь?.. 

— Ты — Герой Казахстана, один из лучших фигуристов в мире Отабек Алтын, — строго сказал Юра. — А ещё ты был моим другом утром и сейчас ты тоже мой друг. 

— Спасибо. Спасибо, Юра. 

— Да за что спасибо-то? Я просто хочу что сказать… Ничего же не изменилось, просто ты теперь знаешь, что твои родители тебя не в капусте нашли, а, я не знаю… В магазине специальном купили! Но не купили, а… Выбрали, наверное. Именно тебя, Отабека. Вот только ты об этом не знал. А они знали, и любили тебя, и воспитывали, сопли тебе вытирали… Хотя ты такой крутой, какие сопли. Отправили вот на фигурку. И в конце концов мы с тобой встретились. Для меня это самое главное. 

Отабек криво улыбнулся. 

— Я целый день думаю, — сказал он, — что вот была где-то женщина, которая меня родила, а потом взяла и отказалась. Не нужен, наверное, был. Хорошо хоть в детдом сдала. 

— Вот ты какую-то фигню сейчас говоришь, ну правда! С чего ты это взял? Что ты вообще знаешь? Мало ли, что у неё случилось, у твоей… у той женщины. Мало ли что в жизни бывает. Какие обстоятельства. Мы же не знаем. Я тоже, считай, подкидыш. Только меня было кому подкидывать. А тебя усыновили твои родители. Да они тебя любят больше, чем весь ваш Казахстан вместе взятый! 

Отабек понял, что хоть и сдерживался целый день, но сейчас его точно прорвёт. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, зажмуривая глаза и с силой проводя по ним пальцами. — Ладно. Я им скажу. Поговорю с ними. 

— Вот и правильно! — заулыбался Юра. 

— Но при одном условии, — продолжал Отабек. — Ты поговоришь со своей мамой. 

— Ну да, сдался я ей в её правильной семье… — сразу сник Юра. 

— Но ведь на сто процентов ты не знаешь. Может, у нее тоже обстоятельства какие-нибудь были, а сейчас она поняла, что тебя любит и хочет наладить отношения… 

— Да с чего ты взял, что она меня любит?! — взвился Юра. 

— А с чего ты взял, что нет? Ты же не знаешь. Мало ли, что люди совершают в молодости, ты же сам сейчас говорил. 

— Это другое. 

— Ну, не знаю. По-моему, очень похоже. 

Повисло тягостное молчание. Отабек сразу же пожалел о своих словах — слишком резко, слишком он настойчиво сказал. Нельзя так. 

Но ему казалось, что Юра бы и сам хотел бы встретиться с мамой, проскальзывало в его словах что-то такое. Тоска какая-то, что ли?.. Может быть, ему решимости не хватает. Может быть, обиду перешагнуть не может… 

— Давай так. Если ты… Если ты поговоришь со своими родителями, то и я поговорю с… мамой, — сказал наконец Юра. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Отабек. Он вдруг заметил, что всё ещё держит чашку с чаем и молоком. Сделал глоток — вкусно, всё и правда именно так, как он любит. — Договорились. 

После этого они снова замолчали — никто не знал, что сказать. Да и что обсуждать: решения приняты, их осталось только выполнить. На Отабека накатило вдруг понимание, что это, наверное, самый непростой и вместе с тем самый личный разговор, что у него когда-либо был — не только с Юрой, вообще. И после него ему не было тягостно или стыдно, наоборот, стало как-то уютно, хорошо, и Отабек почувствовал, как губы сами собой складываются в улыбку. 

— Ты на часы смотришь вообще?! — вдруг заорал Юра, вылупив глаза. — Это у меня десятый час, а у тебя-то первый! Иди уже спать, Герой Казахстана! А то твои фанаты не простят мне, если у тебя будут круги под глазами на тренировке. 

Отабек даже не стал придумывать ответ. Расплывшись в улыбке, он быстро пожелал спокойной ночи и Юре, и Поте. 

Тем более, что у него самого еще были неотложные дела: из комнаты за стеной доносился шум, там всё ещё не спали. 

 

***

 

На следующий день, вяло просматривая между тренировками фото друзей в Инстаграме, Отабек получил сообщение от Юры: 

«я ей позвонил. там же день, когда у нас ночь» 

«И как?!» 

«как-то. пока не понял» «но вроде ничего» «у меня есть брат и сестра» «Деда по-мойму рад ужасно» «а ты как? Поговорил?» «ты обещал!» 

«Да». 

«И?!» 

«Нормально». «Хорошо». «Спасибо тебе большое». «Ты умеешь дружить, Юра». 

Телефон вдруг завибрировал, и на зелёном фоне мессенджера появилось Юрино лицо. Отабек сразу же ответил на звонок. 

— Бека, — без приветствия, но почему-то шёпотом сказал Юра, — они все задолбали. Яков, Витюшенька со своими шуточками идиотскими… Я так хочу сейчас к тебе, в твою Алматы, ты себе не представляешь! 

— Представляю. Ты бы знал, как я хочу к тебе в Питер. 

Они ещё поговорили — про фигурку, про свои программы, про погоду и общих знакомых. Оказалось, что Виктор опять довел Юру, а Юра — Якова Моисеевича, и теперь был вынужден прятаться в каком-то шкафу, поэтому и разговаривал шёпотом. Отабек отвечал ему, сочувствовал, поддерживал — и чувствовал себя таким лёгким, как будто его сердце — разноцветный воздушный шар. С каждым вдохом шар становится всё больше, вот-вот, кажется, в груди перестанет помещаться. И так страшно, что он может вдруг лопнуть, и так сладко знать, что нет, не лопнет. Никогда уже не лопнет.


End file.
